The Guy i Can't Have
by KhFanWriter9
Summary: I hated this verson I will post the new one as TGI Can't Have 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**R and R for all chapters**

Chap 1

It was Friday, everyone kept going on about something to do with the band that was at their school. Ven was a loner, and didn't have much friends besides his twin brother Roxas. For Ven it would be his first concert thing, Roxas was going with his friends Hayner, pence, olette.

In class Namine stares at Ven, and he doesn't see her looking at him. She was too shy to ask him to go to this thing with her, this had gone on for two weeks now since Ven had started attenting her school as the new guy.

At lunch Namine watches Ven eating alone outside, looking up in the sky after he finished eating. Namine sighs, and stares as she looked at Ven from afar. She heard the teacher call his name, and he told the teacher to just call him Ven.

"You'll never get that guy, if you don't start having more curage Namine."Says Kairi as she eats beside Namine. Namine only looks down at her food, she just couldn't.

In class...

Ven gets up when the bell rings for lunch, and Namine goes to Ven. "Um, hi do you want to [name of concert thing] with me?" Ven looked around seeing if there was anyone around that she was actually talking to. "No, I mean you, will you?" Ven looked so unprepared for this, he needed friends, and he thought maybe this concert would be the thing he needed. His mom Tifa was starting to worry 'cause Ven hadn't made any friends yet, while Roxas had made friends in the first week.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Ven holds out his hand, and she shyly grabs it, the concert thing was right after school.

! !

Ven, and Namine found some seats at the bottom where the last seats were always at so far for Ven when he sits in the gym.

Namine was so excited that Ven had said yes, but somehow she knew that this was only the beginning. Except she noticed that Ven was acting weird during the show. The band was made up of three, who she knew of as Axel the lead singer, Demyx the guitarist, but she didn't know the drummer's name.

! !

When Ven had saw the band, he felt so weird when his eyes fell on the drummer. The drummer had yellow eyes, and black wild hair. The band was great. Ven didn't know what these feelings were. This was the first time he had seen this guy ever.

! !

In the band Axel had seen Roxas, and felt like a car had hit him. He'd seen the blonde one day at lunch with his friends. He had tried to meet him, but he missed his chance. He knew that after the show Axel could finally meet Roxas.

Olette had gotten Roxas to go with them, when Roxas saw how much the red head was looking at him as he sang it was sort of creeping him out. Roxas had ran into someone, and was memorized by the person he had been admiring from the end of the first week to now. A hyper brunet named Sora, he was shy just like Namine, and Sora was always, ALWAYS with Kairi, and Riku. He probally couldn't get a word in when that girl was around, and Sora so distracted to Riku.

Again the red head was creeping him out, and Roxas ends up leaving early, after the song had ended, and the next one had started Axel made up a song right on the spot. Vanitas didn't really care, he just went with it, Vanitas enjoyed being in the band, he looks at the crowd, and saw Ven, he felt something right there, and the way of the drumming gave a huge hint that two of the band members were off somewhere else, Demyx tried to play along. He looks at Zexion in the crowd, and started playing in the right way that fit Axel's mood sort of. Zexion was off in his books so much that Demyx was hardly noticed.

"Hey Hayner does the band seem like their distracted, or is it just me?" says Olette. Heyner agrees 'cause Vanitas was playing too fast, but it still somehow fit the song that Axel was singing.

The next song was better, but Vanitas was still off the wall with his drumming though.

! !

"Hey Ven are you ok, you've been acting funny the whole concert." says Namine. Ven finally had gotten back to his senses, and said "Yeah, the show's really great." The show was coming to a end, and Namine didn't have a good time.

The show had finally ended, and Ven gets up to leave with Namine dragging him off. Vanitas walks over to Ven fast, and catches Ven in time to give him his cell number on a piece of paper. "Text me tonight." Ven couldn't do anything, he stared at Vanitas's face, and figure for a long time. Vanitas winked, and walked off back to where he was being called by Axel, and Demyx.

Ven stares after Vanitas, "C'mon Ven we need to go." He remembered what was going on, and leaves with Namine. They exit the gym, and Namine shyly asks for Ven to walk her home, it was dark now anyways. Ven said yeah, and let's Namine lead the way as he thought of his unnamed, yellowed eyed, wild haired drummer.

! !

As they walk to Namine's house, she thought of a ton of things. She was almost home, and Ven had a weird look on his face. Namine saw that her crush would never notice her. Ven's heart seemed to be captured by that drummer. Who was still unknown to her, and Ven.

"Here we are, thanks for walking me home Ven." says Namine. Ven had again gotten back to reality, and let's go of namine's hand, "Your welledmed, bye Namine, did you had fun?" Namine sighs, "I did, thank you again." She was sad under the emotions she was showing as Ven left, and she had walked in. Her sister Xion was sitting there on the couch waiting for Namine with open arms. Namine had been crying a tiny bit leaning on the door. She runs to her twin, and crys on her shoulder.

! !

Ven walks home thinking of the drummer the whole way, and when he got home. His mom Tifa says "Hi sweetie how was the concert, did you make some friends? Roxas saw you with a girl, who is she, hmm?" Ven looks at her mom, and said, "Her name is Namine I think I have a class with her, I don't like her like that mom." Tifa said, "Oh, ok." than starts to make dinner. "I, I sort of feel weird, and it happens when I think of his guy that was the drummer at the concert." Tifa was shocked, "Oh Ven, you got a crush on him, Roxas! Come down here, dinner's ready. ... Ugh, Ven does Roxas have a crush too? He's been a butt since he got home. He acts like how his dad usest to act when he doesn't want to say a thing to me. Can you go get your brother Ven?" Ven nods, and goes upstairs to Roxas's room that was right next to Ven's room.

Ven knocks, and opens the door after a "Is that you Ven?", and a "Yeah it's me." Ven steps in, and closes the door, "So how did the show go for you, I left early the singer was creeping me out." Roxas was on his bed laying down.

Ven sits down on the bed, "Well the whole time I've been feeling odd with the drummer. mom says that I have a crush on him, he gave me his number after the show, and winked at me."

Roxas looked at his brother with a smile. "At least one of us might be able to talk to his crush. That Kairi, and Riku that hang around my crush make it impssiible to talk to him."

Ven looked at his brother, "Hmm, maybe you can run into him at lunch Monday."

Roxas said nothing, but nodded at the suggestion, his stomach growled, and gets up with Ven feeling the same way. "Let's go eat dinner, thanks Ven."

"No problem, what are twin brothers for?" He starts to laugh as he, and Roxas look at eachother with different expressions. "it would never work now that people knows us, maybe we can try on Halloween, and see who gets who right huh?" Roxas shood his head, "No, I'll get kissed by that maniac drummer, and that creepo red head would be after you." Ven agrees, and says "Wait a minit, he isn't like that off stage Roxas!" Roxas walks away, "How, do you know, you just met him tonight."

"Roxas, it's not true! He's not like that off stage." He chases Roxas to the kitchen, and Tifa sighs. "Boys, until I can see a picture of him this conversation will have to wait before I can agrre with either of you." Ven sighs, and nods, "Ok, mom." Ven starts to eat his food. "Roxas do you like someone?" Ven left that alone, "Yeah, we both like guys, not girls." Tifa just hugs her boys, and kisses their heads. "As long as you two are happy, I'm fine with whoever you like. Remember I'm here when you need advice ok?" They agreed smiling, and continued eating. Their mom was single, their dad had left her for Leon, and Zack has been bothering Tifa. but it's too soon for her. She had moved to get away from him, and Zack had found her one day while delivering packages while driving his motorcycle.

! !

After dinner, the two sit on the couch, and watched tv. Ven started to text his mystery man.

...'Um hey, it's the guy from the concert with the shy blonde girl in a white dress.'..

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**chacters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 2**

Vanitas, Axel, and Demyx go into the band room...

Demyx starts to shout as soon the door was closed. "What was that guys, Axel where were you?! And Vanitas your dumming was way off!

Axel was smaked back into reality when Demyx started to shout, and Vanitas just rolled his eyes.

"Wait what's going on?"

"Dem's mad for our proformance, 'cause our love life got in the way of our music. I'm out of here." Vanitas leaves the room, and Demyx was awestruck.

"Sighs... Ok, I guess next proformance we have some sleep before we go on stage." Said Demyx after a moment.

Axel was sad again, and turns to Demyx, for support. "Demmy I try, and try, but that blonde won't respnd anything I do! I'm sorry for screwing up your show." Demyx pats Axel on the shoulder. "You'll get him, at least yours actually hears you when you try. I'm a little jealious to be honest. That bookworm is a tough nut to crack. As Xigbar would say."

! !

Vanitas walks home, and looks at his phone hoping his blonde beauty from the crowd tonight had texted him. He frowns when he saw that nothing had appeared in his inbox yet.

! !

Vanitas gets home, "Mom I'm home!" He goes to the place where he finds his mom at the most. He peaks in the kitchen, and his mom Aerith was busy with dinner, humming something. "Mom I'm home."

"Hmm, Oh hey sweetie, how was the show?"

"Demyx yelled at us for wrecking the show. Axel was bumbed out over someone, and I saw someone that make me go crazy." Vanitas, and his mom had a good relationship, yeah he was a momma's boy. His mom keeps him, and his dad happy. Without her they would be a wreck. He only tells his mom the stuff he should write in a journal. Aerith giggles from how Vanitas's face looked as he thought of the person. "Who made my son go mad? Can you get some milk from the fridge for the macorni?" Vanitas goes to get it. Opening the fridge, and gives the milk to Aerith as he said. "I don't know his name yet, but he's suppost to text me tonight."

"Vani don't be demanding, if you want to have a good impression on him. Your dad didn't say for me to do that. he was so nervous, and had to write the number over three times when he gave me his number. Ha." Aerith gives Vanitas the milk to put back in the fridge. "Sighs.. k, I'm sorry."

Aerith smiles, and kisses Vanitas's head, "Good, now go clean up, would you please Hun." Vanitas nods, and goes to take a shower, and change out of his preforming outfit. He was only that way around his mom.

! !

Vanitas sits down at dinner with his mom, and eats his food. He looks to his phone for a second, and sees he got a text. he didn't answer though, Aerith didn't like phones at the table it their just texts. He quickly eats his food, and gets up from the table, putting the dishes in the sink. "VAnitas it's your turn to do the dishes tonight. You're not off the hook yet. That text will have to wait a bit longer." Vanitas groans, but he obeys sighing.

'I hope he doesn't go to bed before I can talk to him.'

! !

Ven sighs sadly after a while, he watches the show. Roxas had left Ven to chat on the computer. Hayner had probally wanted to see what made him leave so fast.

Ven wastes the tv, his eyes were closing on him. He turns off the tv, and goes to room. He grabs his journal, and writes about his day.

' ' I don't get it, I thought we would talk tonight, I guess not. Maybe he had already gone to journal, I 'm too sleepy to write anymore. ' '

Ven closes the small book, and puts it in a hidden place in his room. His mom liked to read his book when something was wrong. he had passed her on the way to his room. sounding sad when he saids good night to Tifa.

He lays down in his bed, and lays head on the soft pillow. After he got dressed for bed. He tried to read his phone looking at the time, but his eyes were closing on him. he was fighting sleep. He falls asleep after a few more minits. When he fell asleep the phone lighted up.

! !

Vanitas finally had exaped his mom, and looked at his phone. "Vanitas, I got one more thing for you to do." She had toke his phone from him. He didn't yell, or shout, he was getting frustrated a little. "k, what do you want me to do mom?"

! !

He sighs as he lands on bed in his room. 'Finally, I hope he's still up.' He looks at his phone, and ansers.

..' Hey, I'm sorry for the late reply for this whole time. Did you like the show? Demyx thought we sucked tonight.'...

"Vanitas it's bed time, your friend will probally answer tomarow. He had probally fallen asleep." she says after seeing the look on Vanitas's face.

Vanitas goes to sleep after getting dressed for bed. When His mom had left after giving a kiss good night on his head.

To be continued

[Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm sleepy, and the writer's block is still there, you can see I'm trying.}


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaoi Don't like don't read**

**Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 3**

it was morning, and Tifa wakes up Ven to help clean the house. "Mom, it's Roxas's turn though." says Ven groggily. "I know, but Roxas won't wake up to an elephant sounding off at the moment."

Ven sighs, and gets up blinking, and rubbing his eyes, he eats some food, and starts cleaning while his mom goes off to work. "Mom not again! You always do that to me, why?" He sighs, and continues cleaning happy he at least got some food before he started.

! !

He gets done, and looks at his phone, and jumps. ...' I think the show was good, um sorry I didn't answer mom left me to clean the house by myself again. It sucked she said that she would help me.' ...

"Ven did mom leave anything for me to eat?" says a voice that made Ven jump out of his skin. "..." "Oh it's you Rox, uh yeah in the microwave. Didn't you sleep well? Mom said that she couldn't wake you." "Yeah I fell asleep late last night, I can't stop thinking about.." Roxas's face got mad, and Ven just opens his arms gestering a hug in question. Roxas leans on Ven's shoulder, and starts hitting Ven's shoulder while Ven messes with his brother's hair.

! !

After awhile Ven notices that Roxas had fallen asleep in his arms from his anger moment. Ven picks up his brother, and puts him back to bed. Than he goes off to rest in his room.

! !

Vanitas had woken up abruptly by his mom, "C'mon sweety I need you help me shop." Vanitas frowned, "Can't.." "No hun, now c'mon, and get ready to go." Vanitas sighed, and gets up after Aerith leaves his room to let him get ready.

He looks to his phone, and texted back saying after he giggled. ...' Glad you'd like it, mom's making me go shop with her. So are you going to tell me your name?' ..

"Vanitas, you ready yet?!" "Ugh.. Yeah coming!" Vanitas shouts, and runs out his room shutting the door behind him as he ran downstairs to close the front door behind him after his mom had walked out on his way down, his phone in his pocket.

While in the store Vanitas getting annoyed that his mystery blonde hadn't replied yet. "Vanitas help me get some things will you?" She hands the list to Vanitas, and he goes to get the items on his half of the list grumpily.

! !

Ven had fallen asleep, and awoke from his phone buzzing as it rang.

' ' Hello? ' '

He rubs his eyes a bit.

' ' Hey did your brother eat yet? ' '

' ' He got up, but fell back to sleep. ' '

' ' Oh, make sure he eats will you please dear. ' '

' ' Ok mom. ' '

' ' Thanks, bye see you tonight. ' '

Ven hangs up the phone after Tifa had hung up, and sighs. He gets up, and pokes his head in Roxas's room. The twin was still asleep, and Ven decided to go on a walk.

! !

Vanitas was annoyed, and his mom blew him off, "Vanitas your friend has things to do at home probally, don't get mad, so easily." They had finished their shopping, and were at home putting the stuff away.

Vanitas sighs, "Ok mom, I'm going on a walk." "Ok, just be back by dinner, and be nice." Vanitas opens the door, and walks out.

Ven, and Vanitas end up going to the park, and Ven was walking around in the grass. Vanitas sees him, and texts. ..' Hey mysterious I see you come to the playground.'...

Ven saw the text, and gasps, running to see him from excitement.

Ven gets there, and saw him sitting on a bench. He goes to him. "H..Hey."

Vanitas gets up smiling, "Hi yourself did you see my text today I still don't know your name."

"Huh? Oh I guess I missed it when mom called me, I fell asleep after relaxing from cleaning the house." He laughs nervously. "Sorry, I'm Ventus, Ven for short."

Vanitas smiled at the name, and smiled at him. "I'm Vanitas want to take a walk?"

Ven nodded, and walks around with Vanitas. Ven didn't know what to say to him. "I've never seen you before at school, are you new?"

"Yeah, me, and my brother only been at school for two weeks. We just moved here, my mom runs the new restaurant that got opened up.

"Oh, that brother, I think I saw him avoiding Axel. it was really annoying." says Vanitas. "You're not as popular as your brother huh?" He said from Ven's sad expression.

Ven shook his head no. "So far Namine is the only one that talked to me. I thought she was talking to someone else when she asked me to come with her to the show last night."

"Oh, that shy girl that you were with?" Vanitas was a little annoyed that he might have some competition. "So what do you like about your stay here so far?"

Ven looked at Vanitas, "Um, I don't want to be weird, but the best I've seen was at the show last night." Ven didn't want t obe a weirdo to the guy that really makes him feel like a car had hit him.

Vanitas had gotten what Ven had ment, and smiled feeling better now. "So you're gay?"

! "I didn't know... Yes you got me." Ven walks with Vanitas some more. Vanitas smiles, and stops in the grass with Ven. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Ven shook his head no. "I'm the school's loner." Vanitas cups Ven's ching, and brings Ven's face back up from looking down. "Well with me, you won't be the loner much longer." Vanitas kisses Ven on the lips, and Ven was surprised, and excited. He kisses back, and puts his arms around VAnitas's neck. Vanitas puts his arms around Ven's waist, and his hands were just above Ven's butt.

The kiss was amazing to Ven. To vanitas he felt wild as he was the night before, and makes the kiss deeper by pulling Ven closer. Ven hears puring coming from Vanitas, and Ven got a jolt from his phone.

He pulls away breaking the kiss. "I need to answer this." "It can wait." says Vanitas. "No it can't." says Ven

Vanitas makes the phone go out of Ven's hand, and it lands on the grass unharmed as Vanitas kisses Ven a little more.

Meanwhile..

Sora was at the park, and Kairi sees what was going on, and tells Sora. "Hmm?" Sora saw what was going on, and goes to help.

Sora pulls the blonde away, and gets between the two. "Hey back off, he doesn't want to kiss you." Vanitas got mad, but the girl that stood with Sora stops him by her shouts, and Vanitas gets up from the grass, and walks off.

"T.. thank you." Sora turns to Ven. "No problem, hey you seem new around here. What's your name, I'm Sora." Kairi grabs his phone, and hands it to him. "Here you go. I'm Kairi." "I..I'm Ventus, Ven works too." Sora smiles, "Nice to meet you Ven. Hey Sora, and me were about to go for lunch at the new restaurant want to come with?" Ven nods without thinking. "Wait the new place, my mom runs the place, and I need to get home to make sure my brother eats."

"I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind you look like you need someone to keep that odd creep from you." says Kairi. Sora looks at Ven feeling somehow odd with a feeling he never had felt before. "Sora say something." says Kairi. "Oh, um yeah please come with us, or at least let us walk you home." Kairi huffed a bit she was hoping to get this guy to like her. Riku, and Sora both seem to be uninterested in her no matter what she tried. "Um.. yeah a walk back home sounds nice." Sora didn't seem to notice Kairi annoyed face, and walks Ven home Kairi being left behind. Kairi was furious, 'Why does Sora do that to me? Am I important to him?' she thought angerly. She just goes on home calling Namine.

! !

Ven looked happy that he found some more friends, but is this the Sora that Roxas has been trying to talk to?

Sora just couldn't stop admiring Ven's looks, he didn't know why he was doing it though. "H..Hey do you go to our school?" Sora hoped it was a yes.

Ven nodded, "Yeah two weeks now." Sora looked sad this guy has been around his school, and he hadn't noticed him. He must be the school's loner. "So what does your brother look like?" Sora says after Ven says that he has a brother. "Looks like me, but he likes checkered stuff. You probally have seen him." Sora thinks for a bit. "is he that guy that Hayner hangs with?" "Um yeah, whoever Hayner is." says Ven. "Well to Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette are his best friends." Sora said nothing else. Ven was sad already Roxas has best friends, and he just now is starting to know people.

! !

They make it to Ven's house, "This is it, do you want to come in for a minit?" Says Ven as he was being polite. Sora was in a daze, and said, "Huh?.. Uh sure." Ven openes the door, and walks in with Sora, and heads to the kitchen. "Do you want any lemonade, mom made some before she left for work." Sora nodded, "I'd love lemonade, but Riku never lets me have any 'cause of how I get when I have sugar." "Oh, ok." Ven gets some fruitpunch instead for Sroa. "Here you go. I'll be right bback I need t ocheck on my bro." Sora was gulping the drink, and Ven goes to Roxas's room.

Ven peaks in, and saw Roxas on the computer, he knocks lightly on the door. "Rox?" Roxas pauses on his conversation on the comp, and looks to his door, taking the headphones out of his ears. "Hey, there you are, mom called to check up on me. Where were you, you know mom hates when we don't tell her where we go when we seprate from eachother." Says Roxas crossing his arms like a girl. He scratches the back of his head. "Sorry, I went on a walk, and went to the park. Hey guess who I ran into, and made friends with." Roxas calms down, and looked in wonder at Ven. "Who?" "Ven, where are you, I can't find the fruitpanch!" Roxas went wide eyed. "I'm coming Sora give me a minit!" Ven shouts as he calls back. "Sora? You ran into, and made friends with Sora?" Roxas was stunned, and started to stress out over the fact that Sroa is in his house. Ven hugs his brother, "Calm down Rox, you don't want to fall asleep again, and miss your chance right?" Roxas calms down, or rather trys to. Roxas stands up from his computer chair, and Ven grabs his hand, starting to guide him to the kitchen where Sora was looking all over in the fridge for the fruit punch.

Sora turns when he hears, or feels someone entering the kitchen, he turns, and sees Ven holding Roxas's hand as the stunned blonde stood there. "Um.." Sora looked between the two blondes trying to remember what Ven said about Roxas to figure out who's who. Sora looks to the one wearing the green. "Ven, I can't find the fruit anywhere, where is it?!" Ven laughed, "Good job Sora you got me right. Sora this is Roxas." Ven let's go of Roxas's hand after shaking his arm a bit to bring him to reality. Ven goes to get the fruit punch, and refills Sora's glass.

"Um.. hi." "Hey, you that guy that Hayner's gang hangs with." Roxas nods. "Ven." Says Roxas as a cue for him to leave. "K, here's the fruit punch for Sora when his glass is empty again. he can't have sugar." "Ok, Ven." was Roxas's reply. "Sighs.." Sora suddenly got sad when Ven leaves, and drinks the whole glass. "Um.. I have to go, keep a eye on your brother this guy he was with was acting like a kissing creap at the park. That's where we met. Bye." Sora leaves, and Roxas was stunned. "Ven!... Ven!" Ven sighed sensing Roxas was having his anger moments again. "Does it have to be in the kitchen?" Roxas nods. "Sighs.. Whatever is up with Sroa it's not my fault." Ven goes to Roxas who ends up crying in his twin's arms again. "I'm sorry Rox, I'll fix this, or at least try." Roxas sniffles. Ven takes Roxas to his room instead of Roxas's own room.

Ven just holds Roxas, and rocks him messing with his hair.

To be continued

{Finally I did it I finished this chapter.}


	4. AN PLEASE READ

Hey read chap 3 if you havn't 'cause you'll all need it for this story has mixed with three of other stories so Sora Sadness should be read before reading Poor Sora a sequal. It's my Newest kh story. I'm sorry, but how's the story wants to go. Pieces of Longing Wanting You is there too in Poor Sora for who is Ven's mom, but it's being restarting In Poor Sora, but I'm going to keep Longing Wanting You up.

This story is going to be continued in Poor Sora not here, so for follows go to that story, and follow it. It got its name changed to Memories Equals Truth and Trouble 'cause it's a sequal to Sora's Sadness again read that before the sequal to avoid confusion.


End file.
